


Fear of being hurt

by Vault_Emblem



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, M/M, dw it's just from crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Pietro falls in love with Remy and yet his flirtatious demeanor reminds him of someone else.Things must never be easy with him, right?





	Fear of being hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I am catching up with comics stuff but idk I had this idea of exploring what Pietro would feel in a situation like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Pietro doesn’t trust people. Pietro doesn’t get close to people.

He’s a murderer. He’s a piece of trash.

They will just betray him anyways.

 

Then why did he have to fall in love with Gambit?

 

He doesn’t even remember how it began.

At first he was just an annoying hindrance, but then Pietro started to find their bickering fun and well, Remy’s actually not so bad.

How did this become actually seeking is presence is still beyond him.

 

They say you can’t control the heart, but right now Pietro just wants to rip it off his chest.

This is bad.

 

First Crystal and now this…

He must be some kind of masochist. That’s the only explanation he can come up with.

 

Even if it works, even if they actually get together – which is highly unlikely ‘cause they’re supposed to hate each other – how long will it be before Remy gets tired?

Flirting seems to be his life. Could he be sated with just him?

 

He likes to think that he’s above what happened with Crystal, but he has had a hard time trusting people like that after…

It had hurt and no matter how many times Pietro had told himself that it wasn’t his fault, deep down he always knew it was.

 

He can’t even blame them. He’s the worst guy to be around, he’s aware of it.

Some people are more patient, some others not. It’s a simple reality.

 

He knows he will never be good enough for Remy, so why even try?

It doesn’t matter that his heart aches, that it wants something, anything.

He’s better off alone. People will suffer less like this and he will too.

 

Sometimes his mind wanders and he thinks about how things could be, but every time it always ends up badly.

He will cheat on him like she did.

He’s not good enough for them.

 

Better be alone than with people that will hurt him…

 

 

Pietro wakes up with a start and he immediately feels somebody petting his hair.

\- That was a way ta wake up -.

That voice… of yeah, Remy.

 

Pietro grumbles something – not even he can make out the exact words he’s saying – and he presses his head closer to Remy’s chest.

For some reasons it’s hurting so bad.

 

Oh right. They were supposed to watch a movie together.

It was one of those nerdy movies Remy loves so much and Pietro had really tried to follow it, but the couch was comfy – somehow even comfier than usual – and Remy was a good pillow – they were both half sprawled over the couch, with Pietro on top of the other – that he couldn’t have helped but to fall asleep.

 

Ops.

 

He glances at the screen and he sees that the credits are rolling.

\- I’m sorry -, he mutters then, even though he doesn’t completely feel like that.

\- ‘S fine -, Remy replies, then he smirks, - It’s a perfect excuse ta watch it again some other time -.

 

He leans down and he kisses Pietro.

It’s weirdly soft but neither of them comments on it.

 

The movie’s over but they stay there, in each other’s arms.

Pietro still feels a weird sick feeling in his stomach but it’s mostly passed.

 

He’s felt so anxious for a moment in a way that he hadn’t been in what feels like forever – but what does he know about the passage of time? – and it was weird.

 

He can’t say that sometimes he doesn’t think that he’s gonna wake up and find himself alone again, but as things are progressing between them he finds the notion more and more unlikely, and hopefully it won’t come to bite him in the ass eventually.

It feels good, being with Remy, it feels fun.

They still quip at each other from time to time, but it’s more because they both find it fun to do than because they don’t get along.

 

This doesn’t mean that there aren’t bad moments, but they seem to be doing fine, at least for now.

 

\- Are you still sleepy? -, Remy asks.

Pietro doesn’t really reply but he makes a noise that can be interpreted as a “yes”.

\- Then sleep some mo’, I’ll be here -.

 

His voice is soothing and Pietro’s tempted to do as he said. He feels tired after all.

He did say he was going to stay there – not that he could’ve left with Pietro over him like that.

 

Things usually end badly with him, and maybe this will end badly too, but for now Pietro doesn’t worry about it.

He wants to believe in this thing, and maybe if he believes hard enough, it will work.


End file.
